A lighting system of the above mentioned type is disclosed e.g. in WO 2004/102258.
A general problem with lighting systems of various kinds is to find ways, under certain circumstances, to attract the attention of a user, who today often receives great amounts of visual information already.
For instance in a traffic environment it may be necessary to make sure that a vehicle driver's attention is attracted to a warning sign. Similarly in a laser display system, it may be desired to make sure that a user is made aware of a changed content in a displayed image.